


Munkoffelees

by jelliclecatsaremerryandbright



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliclecatsaremerryandbright/pseuds/jelliclecatsaremerryandbright
Summary: It's all about love in the Munkoffelees household
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats)
Kudos: 2





	Munkoffelees

It was Christmas time in the Munkoffelees household and both Mistoffelees and Munkustrap were very happy. Mistoffelees was so excited to give Munkustrap his Christmas present which he saved up all his money for over the past couple of months - an umbrella! Munkustrap on the other hand was a lot more thoughtful with his gift and bought him a blanket with cartoon monkies on because why not.

Munkoffelees were cuddling on the couch before Munkustrap spoke up "If you could be anything in the world what would you be?" he asks.

Mistoffelees thought for a moment before speaking "A mermaid" he says with a shrug before frowning "Huh? Since when did you grow a moustache Munkus? Did that just appear?" he asked in confusion when he saw the newly grown moustache on his lover's lips. That wasn't there a few moments ago.

Munkustrap smiled at his lover, he was pretty just like a flower "Yeah! Isn't that cool? Don't you think I'm sexy with a moustache?" he asks but Mistoffelees covered his face with his paw and shrieks "NO! I HATE MOUSTACHES" He yells suddenly and with all the yelling Mistoffelees suddenly turned into a fish and then bleated like a sheep. He was no longer pretty like a flower.  
Munkustrap just frowned and put on a bow tie before running off into the sunset, chasing rainbows.


End file.
